Born into Stars
by Sparrowpaw
Summary: After an incident of a very sick queen giving birth, Sparrowkit is born into Starclan. After growing up there as a kit, she gets sent back to the real world, with real cats. Sparrowkit realizes the real world isn't as perfect as Starclan. There is hunger, danger, battles. Will Sparrowkit ever be able to cope? [Rated T for violence and inappropriate behavior]
1. Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:**

Pricklestar- Large calico tom with a white belly and green eyes

**Deputy: **

Oceanfall- Dark gray she with a hint of blue and deep blue eyes

**Medicine cat:  
**Mintwillow- Small pale she with yellow eyes

**Warriors: **

Mosspelt- Gray tom with very dark green eyes

**Apprentice, **Lilypaw

Twistedear- Black tom with dark gray spots and amber eyes

Thrushpelt- Brown she with a white belly and bright green eyes

Fuzzwhisker- Skinny white tom with grayish eyes

Blackclaw- Black tom with deep amber eyes that appear to be red

**Apprentice, **Cherrypaw

Dawnheart- Black she with tan belly and minty- green eyes

Creamfur- creamy she cat with yellow eyes

Onefang- Brown tom with one tooth poking out of his mouth, hazel eyes

Leafmist – light gray she with darker flecks and blackish eyes

Sunfeather- Yellow-Orange she cat with hazel eyes

**Apprentice, **Mousepaw

**Apprentices:**

Cherrypaw- Russet tom

Lilypaw- Fluffy White she with blue eyes

Mousepaw- Brown tabby tom

**Queens: **

Turtlemoon- Mottled brown she, mother of Pricklestar's kit's; Shimmerkit, Honeykit, Firekit.

Heatherstone- Tortoiseshell she, mothering the kits Heatherkit, Rileykit, and Bubblekit

**Elders:  
**Shiverbody- hairless she

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader: **

Wolfstar- Big light gray tom with small yellow eyes

**Deputy:**

Molestripe- Dark brown tom with a black stripe going down back, Icy blue eyes

**Medicine cat:**

Furryface- Ginger tom with a furry face (lol)

**Warriors:**

Yelpwing- White she with dark golden eyes

**Apprentice, **Bouncepaw

Embereyes- Black tom with fiery amber eyes

Bumblefang- Tortiseshell tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, **Winterpaw

Frozenberry- Calico she with light blue eyes

**Apprentice, **Fleetpaw

Hailstorm- White tom with green eyes

Berryflower- Brown with lighter spots and unnatural purplish eyes

**Apprentice, **Thornpaw

**Queens:**

Lavendernose- Gorgeous Siamese she cat with milky white eyes

Nighttail- Dark black she with golden eyes

**Elders:**

Deadears- Deaf tabby she

Crookedfur- Pretty tabby she with spiky fur

**Riverclan:  
Leader:**

Streamstar- Blue-gray she

**Deputy:**

Birchfeather- Light tabby tom

**Medicine cat:  
**Dapplemist- Black and white she

**Apprentice, **Sunpaw

**Warriors: **

Volefoot- Brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, **Loudpaw

Featherflame- Russet tom

**Apprentice, **Silkpaw

Autumnleaf- Tortiseshell she

**Apprentice, **Blackpaw

Nightbreeze- black tom

Icepool- Yellow she

Flightwind- Brown and black tom

**Apprentice, **Curlpaw

**Queens:  
**Smallpoppy- Small light brown she

**Elders: **

Terraceheart- Very old gray tom

Fountainfur- Blind silver she

Heateye- White she with almost red eyes

**Windclan**

**Leader: **

Goldenstar- Golden tabby tom

**Deputy:**

Grasspelt- Murky pelted tom

**Apprentice, **Airpaw

**Medicine cat:**

Honeythroat- Spotted she

**Apprentice, **Flamepaw

**Warriors:**

Silverwhisker- Silvery tom

**Apprentice, **Glowpaw

Snowbrook- Beautiful white she

Prickleburr- Calico tom with a white belly

Stormflight- Black and gray tom

Blossomlight- white and gray she

**Apprentice, **Tinypaw

Swiftfrost- Dark brown tom

**Queens:**

Ripplebird- Blue tabby she

Lilypetal- Pretty cream she

Moon- Gray she, used to be rough

**Elders:**

Dovefeather- Blind gray she

Tigerblaze- Large brown tom

Moonstream- Extremely old, frail she

Leafdapple- Once pretty dappled she

**Animals Outside Clans**

Mailene- Loner she, afraid of clans

Tosheta- Mailene's mate

Lola- Grizzly bear


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Starlight shimmered over the Thunderclan camp. Yowls of agony erupted from the nursery. "You're almost there, Moonberry!" The medicine cat Mintwillow encouraged, "Just one more kit left." She sick queen struggled and a powerful ripple passed through her belly. A small bundle started slipping out but Moonberry soon went limp.

Mintwillow looked at the limp queen's body then the 3 newborn kits. She turned to the kit that was still coming out of her mother's womb, and flinched at what she saw. The kit was gone.

"I guess I might as well name the living kits," Mintwillow murmured to herself, "They are Heatherkit(big dark brown tom), Bubblekit(Small silvery she), and Rileykit(average sized tan she)" The medicine lifted the squealing bundles of fur and carried them to the nursery.

Moonberry opened her eyes in Starclan. Sparkling cats surrounded them and murmured sweet words. Moonberry looked around to see who they were talking too. She turned and saw a small Dappled kit mewling quietly.

"Your kit was born in Starclan" A large tabby tom mewed quietly. Moonberry stretched her eyes open. "Wait but, why isn't she… dead" A fiery she-cat padded up to her "The kit was born here" she mewed "A kit born into the stars"


	3. The real kits

Chapter 1

Sparrowkit bounced around her shimmering mother. "Can we play over by the mossy rock?" she mused "Can we? Can we?" Moonberry flicked her ears and let a sigh of exasperation. "Fine, we can" she meowed, "Oh no look!" Sparrowkit spun around to look behind her. "Look at wha-"she started and realized her mother was bounding away playfully.

"Heyy! I'm going to get you!" Sparrowkit squealed, "You can't run from me!" She instantly took off after Moonberry and leaped onto her back. "Roar!" Moonberry growled "I'm Tigerstar and I'm going to eat you!" Sparrowkit pretended to look scared and stretched her eyes wide open. "Oh no I'm so afraid!" Sparrowkit squealed with laughter

Both cats fell onto the ground laughing. Sparrowkit turned to look at Moonberry. She looked quite misty compared to Sparrowkit. _I wonder why_, she thought.

Sparrowkit saw Hawkeyes pad up to them and beckoned for Moonberry with his tail. Moonberry flicked her tail as if saying "I'll be back soon" and padded off.

Sparrowkit flattened her ears and looked at the ground. She got quite bored when she was by herself. A mouse soon came scurrying past Sparrowkit slowly, so she took the advantage and killed the mouse easily. _I'm a great hunter already!_

Sparrowkit ate the mouse in a few swift bites and got up. She shook her pelt and yawned as she saw Moonberry nod goodbye to Hawkeyes and come towards her. "How was your day?" Moonflower asked, "Did you do anything special?" Sparrowkit nodded "I caught a whole mouse!" she bragged. Moonberry purred and nuzzled the small dappled kit "Yes, well you are turning out to be a fine young hunter," she mewed approvingly, "With you around, none of us will have to hunt!"

"Come on, it's time to get to bed" Moonberry mewed and nudged Sparrowkit. Sparrowkit stopped and turned around. "Can you sleep with me tonight?" She asked "It gets lonely with no one around." Moonberry shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry sweetie, I can't" _Why not?_ Sparrowkit thought, but she kept her thought to herself.

Sparrowkit sadly curled up in her nest and Moonberry pulled some moss onto her like a blanket. "Goodnight my sweet" she murmured gently. _If I was really your sweet, wouldn't you sleep with me? _

Sparrowkit tossed and turned until she finally fell asleep. She blinked open her eyes and looked around, soon realizing that she was dreaming. She looked around and saw three kits about her age playing in a dirty clearing. "Hah! I win!" A dark brown tom shouted to two smaller she cats. "In your dreams Heatherkit!" A tan she cat squealed as she leaped onto Heatherkit. The both toppled over squealing.

"Come on Bubblekit!" the tan she cat yelled, "Help me beat him!" The small silvery she cat trotted up to them and pounced on Heatherkit. "Ugh!" Heatherkit growled, "Get off me Rileykit! And Bubblekit too!" Bubblekit let go but Rileykit still held on. "Do you surrender?" She play snarled. Heatherkit flattened his ears and finally mewed, "Fine" Bubblekit and Rileykit bumped each other playfully.

"Hey can I play too?" Sparrowkit asked them but they didn't seem to notice. Can I play too?" She asked even louder, "I really want too." Still, they acted as if they couldn't hear. Getting aggravated Sparrowkit stomped up to the Tan she cat and yowled, "CAN I PLAY TOO?" Still, they didn't do anything.

She flattened her ears and padded off. She started to run and run, getting faster and faster until she opened her eyes back in Starclan camp. "What a dream," Sparrowkit mewed, "But it was quite interesting…" Sparrowkit started to groom herself. "

A familiar voice sounded behind her, "Did you sleep well?" Sparrowkit turned to see her mother right by her. "Yes I did" She answered still thinking about the littermates. _I wish I could play with them._ She thought to herself. _I wish I could be like them…_


	4. Send me away?

Chapter 2

Sparrowkit lay in the sun and midday bored as a spider waiting for a bug to fly in its web. Moonberry sat next to her, not moving at all. Sparrowkit turned over to Moonberry and studied her expression. _It's like she's hiding something_, she thought.

Sparrowkit batted at Moonberry, she took no notice. Sparrowkit jabbed her paw in her mother's side and she flinched upwards out of her trance. "Oh, I'm sorry," Moonberry apologized, "I was just thinking"

_About what?_ Sparrowkit thought, but by the look in Moonberry's eyes, Sparrowkit inferred that she didn't want to be asked. A few moments later Hawkeyes along with some other Starclan cats; Wolfshade, Rileysong, and Berryflower arrived. "We need to talk." Hawkeyes mewed scornfully. Moonberry soon looked angry "What about?" She snarled, "I don't have time for this"

Sparrowkit wondered why Moonberry acted so upset over nothing. "You know what I'm talking about" He meowed, tilting his head towards Sparrowkit, "Come on." Hawkeyes padded away and Moonberry and the others followed.

"Soooooooo bored!" Sparrowkit complained to herself, "What are they DOING?" She couldn't take another minute of the waiting. Then again, she could always find out on her own. She smirked "Well I'm guessing they are going to be at the clearing in the forest, that's where Hawkeyes _always_ goes."

Sparrowkit pelted off into the forest, nearing the clearing. She poked her head through the trees into the clearing and realized that they weren't there. _Huh, probably want privacy, _she thought, annoyed.

Another good place for conferences would probably be the riverbank. She padded away to the river. Sparrowkit stopped when she heard soft voices ahead. "She is nearly six moons; we have to send her back eventually." Hawkeyes mewed. _Send me back?_ Moonberry looked concerned. "But she is still young," Moonberry argued, "Let's give her time."

Berryflower look confused and Wolfshade just sat listening to their arguing. "Well?" Hawkeyes pestered the other cats, "What do you think?" All three cats thought for a moment until Wolfshade spoke up first, "I agree with Hawkeyes, Sparrowkit needs to learn young" Berryflower and Rileysong nodded their agreement.

Sparrowkit was horrified and ran off without a word. Why were they sending her away? Was she not good enough to stay there?

Sparrowkit lay on the ground her ears flattened. She heard Moonberry come up to her but she didn't move. She didn't want to.

"Sparrowkit?" Moonberry said softly, "I need to tell you something." Sparrowkit didn't turn around, "I already know" She grunted, "You guys are sending me away."

Moonberry sat down next to her daughter and nuzzled her softly. "It's not why you think,"

"Yes it is! You want me gone! That's what you were talking about!" Moonberry sighed "I know, we do, but its only because you were never supposed to be here in the first place," Moonberry mewed, she continued seeing the confused look on her kit's face, "What happened was, I got sick when I was giving birth to you, and I died right before you were born, you were born here, into the Stars"

Sparrowkit started to cry, "So I wasn't meant to be here?" She wailed, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Moonflower was compassionate, "We didn't want you to feel as if you didn't belong while growing up" She answered, "You better get some sleep,"

Sparrowkit curled up into her nest. "Yes, I can sleep with you tonight." Moonberry mewed. The two curled up in the nest and fell asleep. _I'll miss you Moonberry_.

The words seemed to come back. _I'll miss you too_


	5. The dream

**Hi! Sorry it has been so long;-; But we are BACK! :D Review on ways to make better for your enjoyment **

Sparrowkit lay on a small rock, her head hanging off as she thought. _How will they send me away? To where? When exactly? What will it be like? Will there be more cats? What will their names be? Will I see those kits I dreamt of? _

Sparrowkit's head was spinning with questions and she couldn't shake them out. The gentle Starclan breeze blew and Sparrowkit's fur blew in the wind. She was sad, the Starclan cats wouldn't let her and Moonberry see each other so that they don't get too upset. But she was upset. Upset that she couldn't even spend time with her beloved mother, over what?

She saw a few bright Starclan cat pass that she didn't recognize. Her gaze flickered over to a large stump where some old misty cats were exchanging words to one another. The nearly full moon rose over the horizon, casting shadows over the forest.

_Hey, it's nearly my sixth moon. _The brown kit thought to herself. The moon rose higher and Sparrowkit started to grow tired. "I guess I'll call it a night" she murmured. Around, other cats were saying their goodnights and heading to their nests. She hauled herself to her paws and sprang off the rock, pelting off to her den.

Sparrowkit reached her nest and spun around. She wrapped herself in moss and closed her eyes, drifting slowly into sleep.

What felt like only seconds, Sparrowkit opened her eyes and found herself in a small cave like place, with leaves and berries everywhere. She spotted some cats, one she looming over another she, who was breathing heavily on the ground. The laying she cat coughed loudly and the other rubbed her, trying to calm her.

"Hello?" Sparrowkit mewed, "Can you tell me where I am?" But none of the cats seemed to be listening, and if they were, they were pretending not to hear. "EXCUSE ME" She started, louder. She was about to say something else when she realized she was in a dream.

"Shh, it's ok" The sitting she cat mewed, "Just hold onto the branch and push, Moonberry!" Sparrowkit's eyes widened. _Moonberry? _She moved to a better angle to see what was going on. Moonberry wriggled on the ground and a large dark brown kit slithered out onto moss. "Very good" The other she mewed and she bit the birth sac off and started grooming the kit vigorously. Moonberry coughed again.

"Come on, you can do it, push!" A second kit slid out onto the moss. The birth sac was split and a tan she cat came out. She was groomed by the she and nudged closer to her mother. A tiny white kit slipped out onto the moss, and the she groomed her and placed her near Moonberry.

"Only one more!" The she with the herbs encouraged. Moonberry whimpered and the back of a light brown kit started coming out. Before it came all the way, the queen went limp and the kit disappeared. _What the?_

Sparrowkit felt herself fade and appear back in Starclan. Moonberry was back there near the light brown kit. This kit seemed familiar. Sparrowkit's blood ran cold when she realized it was her. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She meowed, fright edging her voice. "Is that how-How a came to be?" Another cat padded to Moonberry. "You kit was born in Starclan," He murmured, "Born into Stars."

Sparrowkit blinked and found herself back in her den. "What a dream!" She exclaimed. _What's going to happen now?_


	6. A Falling Foray

Chapter 4

**Hey! So I know this was quite late and I will make it up to you by making this chapter longer than the others ^-^ Sparrowkit is a day to 6 moons now. I hope you will enjoy!**

Sparrowkit ran around in circles trying to get away from these crazy Starclan cats. "IM NOT GOING" she screamed. But the Starclan cats kept chasing her. "You must go or you will DIE!" One of them screamed.

Sparrowkit started to wail and looked behind her. The cats were still chasing her. She lunged into the crack of a rock, where the other cats to too big to fit though. The sighed with relief. _Thank Starclan… I mean thank _Goodness_ that's over. _

Sparrowkit sat in the crack for what felt like hours until she decided to poke her head out. When she looked she saw the same Starclan cats. Moonberry was with them. "There she is!" One of them exclaimed, "GET HER!"

At that the cats came running. Sparrowkit quickly ducked back into the crack. She thought she was safe. She was wrong. The cats came pressed against the opening "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE" Hawkeyes yowled. Moonberry had an evil glint in her eyes "You were never meant to be born" She snarled. They started digging until there was space for them to come in. Sparrowkit started to run but Hawkeyes caught her by her tail.

"Where do you think you are going?" Hawkeyes questioned with an almost mocking tone. His claws unsheathed and drew closer to her. Sparrowkit screamed and shut her eyes. They soon flashed open. She was back in the darkness of her den. "What an awful dream!" She exclaimed, still trembling.

Sparrowkit stuck her head out of the den. No cat was awake. She decided to go out so she could see the camp one last time. The moonlight reflected over the sparkling pool where Starclan cats would send dreams and prophecies to the living cats. She had never seen a living cat. Maybe they were extra big and full of feathers? No, most likely not.

The brown kit loomed over the glimmering pool. She would miss seeing the night being sprawled out on the water. It was one of the prettiest things she'd known of. Sparrowkit flinched as she heard a voice behind her. "Awake so late?" The voice said. She spun around and saw Hawkeyes. "Oh I was umm" she began awkwardly, "Just saying goodbye to the place."

Hawkeyes only looked amused. "Oh well, I guess I will let you do that, but make sure to be in the clearing by sunrise." Then he added sternly, "Or we will make you."

Sparrowkit was already frightened from her dream; she didn't want it to come real. The words of her dream kept echoing in her head. _You were never meant to be born…._

_ Yes I was_, she retorted in her head. Hawkeyes turned and dramatically padded off into the night. Sparrowkit decided to keep going. She started to pad off. Fireflies lit up the night and crickets hummed their songs. Sparrowkit cherished the peaceful nights, and hoped the new world would have them as well.

As she arrived at a large tree, she stopped. "The great tree" She meowed. Sparrowkit would usually climb up into the trees and look down at the other cats. It was very fun to see what they were doing. Once she saw two cats wrestling over who got to use the dirtplace first!

She climbed up onto the bark, and hauled herself onto a branch. Looking down on the forest below, she sighed, knowing she wouldn't see this place in a long time.

As the sun started to shine over the horizon, Sparrowkit instantly woke from her doze. _Wow, I fell asleep in a tree_, she thought, laughing silently at herself. She leapt off the tree and landing gracefully on her paws. _They are probably waiting for me_

Hawkeyes and many other cats, bright and pale, stood in the clearing by the glimmering pool. As she walked in, the other cats dipped their heads. Sparrowkit looked around, seeing if she could see Moonberry, but the she was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Hawkeyes lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Go in the pool" He ordered silently.

Sparrowkit obeyed and slid into the pool. The water rose up to her upper leg. "We gather here today to send the young cat, Sparrowkit, to where she belongs," Hawkeyes bellowed, "She will soon be with the cats from below. Several cats yowled and others grunted and some did nothing at all.

"We will begin the ceremony now!" Hollered the wisest cat in Starclan, Thunderstar. All of the cats, old and young, circled slowly around the pool. "To the land you go! To the land you go!" They chanted. Sparrowkit didn't understand what they were doing.

Starclan territory started to fade and Sparrowkit's eyes widened in panic. She saw a familiar cat run into the crowd. "Goodbye Sparrowkit!" Moonberry called, "I will always be with you!"

"Mother?" Sparrowkit cried, but starclan territory was already gone. She felt herself hovering. Sparrowkit looked down and saw the land stretched out underneath her. She started screaming franticly and she started to fall. Four large trees stood in the middle of the land she saw. Four other terrains were around the four trees. One with lots of trees and undergrowth, one with pines, another with rivers, and one just with open moorland. _Where will I land?_ She wondered.

Sparrowkit noticed herself getting closer and closer to the undergrowth terrain. Cats of all sorts walked around. "Those are the real cats!" Sparrowkit thought aloud. The ground got closer and closer, Sparrowkit's paws started flailing wildly.

When she got close to the ground. She saw a large cat on a high rock. Three other cats about her age sat next to him, their eyes gleaming. "Today we are making three new apprentices!" The tom yowled, "I am sure that they will make good apprentices"

Sparrowkit landed hard on the ground, the breath knocked out of her, yet she didn't feel hurt otherwise. Several cats gasped in shock. Thunderstar soon appeared. "Wait!' He rumbled, "You have one more apprentice!"


	7. The fourth apprentice

"Wait" Thunderstar yowled, "You have one more apprentice!" Several cats gasped again, and Pricklestar turned his gaze to Thunderstar, disbelief holding his glare. "This isn't real" He murmured out loud, "I must be dreaming..."

Thunderstar's hackles rose. "You better believe it," He rumbled. Bubblekit, Rileykit, and Heatherkit stared at Sparrowkit and Thunderstar, jaws hanging wide open. Out of nowhere, Bubblekit burst out, "I want to be a medicine cat!" Pricklestar nodded slowly, taking nearly no notice.

Thunderstar soon faded away and Sparrowkit was left standing in Thunderclan's camp. "Hello…" She mewed. Most cats took a step back, not knowing what to think of the kit. Heatherkit and Rileykit's ears flattened. Only Bubblekit spoke. "Hello," She mewed quietly, taking small steps closer to Sparrowkit, "I'm Bubblekit…What's your name?"

Taken aback by the sudden kindness, Sparrowkit answered, "Sparrowkit" Bubblekit nodded and took a step closer. Sparrowkit felt a warm breathing on her shoulder, _your sister_ the familiar voice of her mother whispered. "My sister…" Sparrowkit whispered. "What?" Bubblekit asked silently. "We are sisters…" She said out loud.

"What that's impossible!" A large black tom pushed his way out from the crow, "I only have three kits" Bubblekit exchanged glances with her father. "Maybe she is, Blackclaw" She whispered. Blackclaw didn't look convinced. "Oh really," He looked at Sparrowkit, "Then tell me, who is your mother."

Sparrowkit hesitated. "M-Moonberry…" She mewed. There was a long silence, then Blackclaw widened his eyes. "Moonberry... Moonberry isn't anyone's mother" He yowled, "Get out of my sight!" At that he ran away.

Bubblekit looked up. "It's hard to deal with loss" she whispered into Sparrowkit's ear. "I know," Sparrowkit whispered back, the image of Moonberry flashing in her mind. Heatherkit and Rileykit jumped off of the rock and joined Bubblekit and Sparrowkit. "We believe you" Heatherkit meowed. Rileykit nodded then turned to Pricklestar. "Well?" He meowed, "Make us _four _apprentices."

Pricklestar nodded hesitantly. Then opened his mouth to speak, "Cats of Thunderclan," He yowled, "Today we gather to make thre- _four_ new apprentices. Heatherkit, step forward." Heather stepped forward eagerly, looking down at the gathered cats. "Heatherkit, from this day forward you will be known as Heatherpaw, your mentor will be Fuzzwhisker. Heatherpaw bounded down and touched noses with Fuzzwhisker.

"Rileykit, step forward" but Rileykit was already up there, shaking with excitement, "From this day forward you will be known as Rileypaw, your mentor will be Oceanfall." Oceanfall smiled sweetly and the two touched noses.

He next turned to Bubblekit. "Bubblekit, is it really your wish to train in the ways of a medicine cat, and to help the clan in the ways of healing?" Bubblekit stumbled then stood up straight. "It is" She huffed. Pricklestar nodded, then turned to Mintwillow "Mintwillow, is it your wish to train Bubblekit in the ways of a medicine cat?" Rileysong smiled and nodded, then Pricklestar continued, "Then from this day forward, you will be known as Bubblepaw, and be mentored by Rileysong."

Silence passed the camp and several cats looked up at Pricklestar expectantly, but he remained silent. A voice came from the crowd, "Heatherpaw, Rileypaw, and Bubblepaw!" Blackclaw chanted. Sparrowkit looked at the ground, ears flattened. She began to pad away when Bubblepaw spoke up "What about Sparrowkit?" She demanded. Sparrowkit stopped and turned. Bubblepaw winked at her.

"Fine" Pricklestar grunted, "Come on then, Sparrowkit" Sparrowkit padded onto the high rock with Pricklestar, feeling a little bad about Pricklestar not wanting to make her an apprentice. "Sparrowkit, step forward," he meowed, "From this day forward you will be known as a Thunderclan apprentice, Sparrowpaw. Your mentor will be..." He stopped and thought for a moment. Sparrowkit looked expectantly at him. _Well? _She thought to herself. But she didn't want to say it out loud and upset Pricklestar.

Other cats looked at him, waiting. Pricklestar opened his mouth at last, "_I, _will mentor her" He bellowed.

**Okay, wow this was fun. I hate math. And in case you are wondering, I am 12 well. Please review for more and give me suggestions for characters, problems, and ways to make the story more enjoyable for you. Thanks!**

**~Melissa **


	8. Thunderclan territory

**Okay, this takes place AFTER Sparrowpaw is made Pricklestar's apprentice. He still doesn't really like her so he is kind of a mean mentor… this is where she starts to train. Here it is!**

**Oh and to patch up some confusion. Rileypaw is named that because Moonberry's mother was a kittypet named Riley. I went wrong with Rileysong, so I changed it back to Mintwillow sorry about that. I also deleted the prologue.**

** And for Fastblaze, I already made all the Thunderclan cats, but if you would like, I can have her switch clans in the plot. And for Winxclubfan, I will have Sandkit be born soon. **

Sparrowpaw padded into the forest with her new mentor, Pricklestar, Rileypaw, Oceanfall, Heatherpaw, Fuzzwhisker, Mintwillow, and Bubblepaw. They were going to see the forest today. Sparrowpaw was excited and hoped she would find similar things to what was in Starclan camp. Sparrowpaw shivered as a cool breeze swept past them. _A lot colder than Starclan, _She thought to herself. As the group a place with stones, Pricklestar made them halt.

"This is Snakerocks" Pricklestar told the apprentices. Oceanfall nodded and added, "It is very dangerous, and adders are everywhere." Sparrowpaw saw Mintwillow lean over and mew in Bubblepaw's ear, "There are usually no herbs here" she whispered, "But sometimes, you might need to check here"

Sparrowpaw wondered what an adder was, but she kept silent. Pricklestar kept talking to the other apprentices, taking no notice of Sparrowpaw. She decided she would find out what a snake was herself. She started to enter Snakerocks until Fuzzwhisker whipped his head around. "Adder!" He yowled, "Sparrowpaw get out!"

Sparrowpaw quickly jumped out and she saw gleaming yellow eyes staring at her. She creature slid out of the shadows. It was long and had no feet. When it opened its mouth, sharp fangs with a liquid on it appeared. "Run" Pricklestar whispered. Sparrowpaw didn't need to be told twice, she sped off following the other cats. She and Bubblepaw were lagging behind a bit, but the snake was still slower. They stopped when they knew they had outrun the snake. Pricklestar whipped around. "We said it was dangerous" He snarled through clenched teeth, "If I see you do anything so mouse-brained again, I promise you will be out of Thunderclan quicker than you can pass an injured turtle."

Sparrowpaw nodded blankly. She didn't want to be kicked out of another clan. _What was such a terrifying thing doing there?_ "We will be going in another direction" Mintwillow suddenly meowed, "Bubblepaw should know where to find herbs rather than to hunt, Goodbye" The other cats nodded and they padded off. "We will be going to Tallpines." Fuzzwhisker stated. Pricklestar flicked his tail in agreement.

When the older cats started to move, the apprentices followed. "This is so exciting!" Rileypaw mewed. "I think we should just start hunting and fighting!" Heatherpaw bellowed, pretending to be swiping at something with his claws. Fuzzwhisker turned to his apprentice. "Hush, Heatherpaw." He mewed sternly. Heatherpaw shut his mouth, grumbling something Sparrowpaw didn't catch. "What was that?" Fuzzwhisker questioned. Heatherpaw turned slowly. "Nothing" He grumbled.

Sparrowpaw saw some really tall trees that looked spiky. _I'm guessing these are pines, _she thought. "This is Tallpines" Oceanfall said to the apprentices, "You can climb trees here and there is often prey."

Sparrowpaw sniffed the air and caught a trace of squirrel. "Can I try to hunt?" She asked. Pricklestar shook his head, "That is something you will learn another time"

Sparrowpaw felt disappointed but knew better then to argue with a clan leader. "Can we go somewhere else now?' Rileypaw pressed, "There is nothing to do here." With no hesitation, Pricklestar led the way to a new place. "I wonder where we are going now." Sparrowpaw meowed. Nobody replied so she decided to keep silent. Her paws were over sand and she shook them. "Dumb sand, getting between my toes," She grumbled. She noticed the cats stopped walking. Pricklestar nodded for Fuzzwhisker to speak. "This is the Sandy Hollow" Fuzzwhisker explained, "Apprentices often train here, since the sand doesn't hurt as much to land in."

The apprentices nodded in understanding. Sparrowpaw wanted to test it out. She leapt and spread her paws to expose her belly and fell. "What are you _doing?" _Heatherpaw snickered. Sparrowpaw got to her paws and shook herself, sand clouding the air. "I just wanted to see if it wouldn't hurt" She stated. Heatherpaw burst out laughing. "Well" He cried between laughs, " I can't wait to see you have to groom _that _off your fur.

Rileypaw came over to them. "What's so funny?" She asked. Heatherpaw was still snickering, "She purposely fell into the sand," He told her, "She wanted to see if it would hurt" Rileypaw started to giggle as well. "Sparrowpaw," She meowed, "You have the best sense of humor."

Sparrowpaw felt kind of bad. _It wasn't to be funny. _ "Okay calm down" Pricklestar grunted, "We still have one more place to go to." He continued, "Follow me" Pricklestar padded off, Oceanfall and Fuzzwhisker walking next to him. Sparrowpaw followed.

_BREEEEP_. Sparrowpaw heard a loud sound then a large cloud of smoke covered them. Sparrowpaw coughed. _What was that?_ As if to answer her question, Oceanfall mewed, "This is the Thunderpath, what just came across us was a monster, ferocious creatures they are. But don't worry; they hardly ever leave the Thunderpath."

Sparrowpaw looked back to the Thunderpath. Why was one creature so loud and dirty? "We should get going, before another monster comes by" Pricklestar said.

The sun started to set and Sparrowpaw was back in the Thunderclan camp. Bubblepaw gave her a tour of the camp earlier before. "Want to grab a bite to eat?" Bubblepaw asked. Sparrowpaw's belly rumbled. "Definitely!"

Bubblepaw padded off towards the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a shrew and a thrush. She put them down in front of Sparrowpaw. "Which do you want?" Bubblepaw asked. Sparrowpaw looked at the two scrawny pieces of prey. _That isn't even enough to just fill me_, she thought. "Hey Bubblepaw, don't you think we should eat more than this?"

Bubblepaw looked at the ground. "We can't, the rest of the food needs to feed other warriors"

"You mean, there isn't enough for everyone?"

"No."

"Can't the warriors just get off their lazy hindquarters and just get more?"

"That's what they have been doing all day."

There was a silence. Why was there so little prey to be found? In Starclan, there was almost _too_ much for everyone. She wished she could go back. "I guess I'll have the Thrush," Sparrowpaw tried to sound kind. The two ate their food quickly. Bubblepaw yawned. "Why don't we find ourselves some nice nests" She mewed, "Leafmist and Sunfeather just moved out, we can use theirs."

Sparrowpaw nodded and trekked off to the apprentices den. "Hey, Sparrowpaw" A russet tom spoke to her, "I'm Cherrypaw" Sparrowpaw smiled, "Hi"

Rileypaw came in and sat in a newly made nest next to Heatherpaw. "Hey lazy butts," She teased Bubblepaw and Sparrowpaw, "Why don't you fix up your nests already." Sparrowpaw looked over at the two old, dirty nests. "Right we will get to that." She mumbled. "Come on Bubblepaw, lets collect some moss."

It was dark. Bubblepaw and Sparrowpaw came in with bundles of moss. Mintwillow popped her head in the den. "Hey Bubblepaw, you sleep in my den, remember?" Bubblepaw looked confused for a second, then nodded. "Sorry Sparrowpaw, I'll see you in the morning!"

Bubblepaw padded off and Sparrowpaw set up a nest next to Cherrypaw. She blushed and lay down into her nest. The gentle snores of the other apprentices soon put her to sleep.

_Goodnight_, she heard the voice of Moonberry in her head

_Goodnight_, she replied.


	9. And I thought he would be proud

**Time for hunting. The day after Sparrowpaw got the tour. Hmm, having a nest near Cherrypaw, suspicious. Yes? Enjoy!**

Sparrowpaw felt a paw jab in her side. "Go 'way" She grumbled, trying to fall back asleep. She closed her eyes when the job came again, "Wake up Sparrowpaw!" Heatherpaw meowed, "Training starts at dawn are you a cat or a dormouse?"

Sparrowpaw opened her eyes slowly and got to her paws. She stretched and padded out into the fresh air. The light of dawn spread throughout the camp, lighting Sparrowpaw's path. She looked over at the fresh-kill pile, hoping to find something. Only a few thrushes and a vole, but she was starving. She ran over to the pile and took a thrush. She began to open her mouth to eat when Pricklestar growled. "Has anyone taught you the warrior code?" He spat, "Elders and kits must be fed before warriors and _apprentices._"

Sparrowpaw pushed away the prey, embarrassed. She was weak with hunger, but she had to obey the rules. "Come on Sparrowpaw, we are going hunting." Pricklestar told Sparrowpaw. _Alone? _She stifled a sigh. She liked working with Rileypaw, Heatherpaw, Bubblepaw, or maybe…Cherrypaw. She shook the thoughts away as she realized Pricklestar was several Fox-lengths ahead.

Sparrowpaw broke into a run and soon caught up to Pricklestar. The cold leaf-fall wing buffeted her fur and forced her to narrow her eyes. _It never got _this _windy in Starclan…_ Pricklestar stopped. "Time for you to learn hunting" He meowed, "Show me your hunting stance." _This is going to be so easy, I caught plenty prey in Starclan, _ she thought and she got into her hunting crouch like she did to catch prey in Starclan.

"Wrong! Wrong!" Pricklestar criticized, "You're doing it _all_ wrong!" Sparrowpaw was confused; she did it exactly like she should. "How is this wrong?" Sparrowpaw asked. Pricklestar rolled his eyes. "Even the kits know better. Your rump has to be _down_, and your tail can't be swishing!"

Sparrowpaw groaned. Why did he criticize everything she did? She lowered her hindquarters and stuck her tail out. "Happy?" She grumbled. Pricklestar nodded hesitantly. "You did alright, I guess" He retorted, "Now show me your stalk."

Sparrowpaw stealthily crept up on imaginary prey. She put paw in front of paw until she stepped on a twig. "If you stepped on that while hunting prey, that prey would be flying!" Pricklestar said, scowling. "It was an ACCIDENT!" Sparrowpaw yelled back. Pricklestar narrowed his eyes. "Apprentices don't talk back to their mentors," He growled, "Do you want to stay in camp cleaning bedding for the rest of the moon?" Sparrowpaw shook her head, "Then learn respect."

Pricklestar turned, and then looked back. "Now see if you can scent anything," When Sparrowpaw did nothing he continued, "Open your mouth and see if you can taste prey!" Sparrowpaw did as she was told and stretched her mouth wide open. She breathed in, there was a familiar scent… mouse! Instinctively, Sparrowpaw dropped into a hunters crouch, making sure to lower her rump and stick her tail out. She started stalking the mouse, step by step, making sure not to step on a twig again.

_Just a few more steps…_ she thought as she got right up to the mouse. The mouse turned the other direction and wiggled its nose. Sparrowpaw leaned down and kept still so the mouse wouldn't notice her. It turned away and continued nibbling. Sparrowpaw leapt out at the mouse, but the mouse ran away. "Oh no you don't!" She yowled and grabbed the mouse's tail. It let out a screech and slipped out of Sparrowpaw's grip. "Mouse dung" She sighed.

Pricklestar shook his head, sighing. "You'll never learn" he grunted under his breath. Sparrowpaw wanted to just dig a hole and hide in it. She had never felt so… useless. It was sun-high and the sun warmed Sparrowpaw's pelt a little. Suddenly, a soft murmur came from a hole in the ground. Sparrowpaw got to her paws and went to investigate.

She peaked inside the hole, and inside it was a family of voles. She beamed, _this is my chance to prove myself, _she thought happily. Sparrowpaw stuck her paw in the hole; claws unsheathed, and then drew it back. Hooked on her claws were two full grown voles and 4 babies. She bounded eagerly over to Pricklestar.

"Look what I caught!" She fumbled with the voles on her claws. Pricklestar took a glance at them and nodded respectfully. "Not bad on finding it, though anyone could," He mewed, "But you didn't actually hunt anything."

Sparrowpaw grunted. He never would be happy with _anything_. "Oh so should I just put them back in the hole then?" Sparrowpaw huffed. Pricklestar shot a glare at her. "Do you want to be exiled for breaking the warrior code?" He retorted, Sparrowpaw hesitantly shook her head, "Good, then we will bring these back now."

"Ok, fine" She meowed as she turned and stomped off. Sparrowpaw broke into a run, ears flattened, tail streaming, until she reached the camp. She tottered over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped in the voles. "Hey, nice catch," Cherrypaw complimented. Sparrowpaw spun around, feeling hot. "Oh it was nothing," She mewed, "Just found their nest and-"

"And took them out, no work done" Pricklestar interrupted, "Sparrowpaw, you should really try to improve your hunting abilities. Just work on your aim"

Pricklestar turned and padded off. "Who put dirt in his fresh-kill?" Cherrypaw joked. "I. Don't. Know." Sparrowpaw replied. "Well, I had my warrior exam today." Cherrypaw continued, "Oh I hope I passed!"

Sparrowpaw smiled. "I'm sure you did," She reassured. "I hope your right" Cherrypaw meowed. It wasn't until then that the cats noticed Pricklestar was already on the high-rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high-rock for a clan meeting!" The young leader called.

Cats came out of their dens and sat in front of the rock. Sparrowpaw noticed Bubblepaw and Mintwillow coming from the nursery. She caught Bubblepaw's eye and they both smiled. "Today we gather to honor the warrior ceremony, of some of our apprentices!"

Sparrowpaw noticed Cherrypaw, as well as Mousepaw and Lilypaw looking awfully excited. The first name came. "Mousepaw, Lilypaw, and Cherrypaw step forward." Pricklestar huffed, as the apprentices bounded onto the rock, "Do you three promise to uphold the warrior code and defend you clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" They all yelled at once

"Then Starclan willing, I name you warriors," Pricklestar bellowed, "Mousepaw, from this day forward you will be known as Mousefoot, Lilypaw, you will be called Lilyfeather, and Cherrypaw, your name will be Cherryberry." Pricklestar laughed as Cherryberry tilted his head on his new name, "I was just kidding, your name will be Cherryclaw"

Cherryclaw sighed with relief. The cats below started to chant: "Mousefoot, Lilyfeather, Cherryclaw!"

Sparrowpaw chanted with them, yelling Cherryclaw's name the loudest. _I wonder what my warrior name will be, she pondered. _"Dismissed!" At that Pricklestar leapt down. "Remember, you have to sit vigil tonight," Pricklestar whispered to the new warriors. They nodded and Pricklestar padded into the darkness of his den.

Sparrowpaw felt her belly growl. She hadn't eaten since yesterday. She eagerly took one of the baby voles and padded to the apprentices den with it. The den felt empty with only Heatherpaw, Rileypaw, and her. She settled into her nest and scarfed down the baby vole, relishing the soft, juicy meat.

"Goodnight Sparrowpaw," Rileypaw mewed and she shut her eyes. "Goodnight" Sparrowpaw replied, then added, "Goodnight, Heatherpaw"

Heather was already asleep. Sparrowpaw decided to settle down in her nest. She shut her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

_It feels so cold without Cherrypaw…_ She thought.


	10. Kittens :)

**Hello! Yes, Yes, I know things are not very interesting right now but I have some things that may have you intrigued later on. I hope you will keep reading! It has been nearly a moon and Sparrowpaw is now 7 moons…**

Sparrowpaw got out of her nest and yawned. It was nearly sunrise and the milky dawn light filled the apprentices den. She turned to see Heatherpaw just waking up as well. He stretched his forelimbs out and kicked bedding obnoxiously on top of Rileypaw, who was still sleeping.

Rileypaw instantly shot her head up. "Hey!" she hissed at her brother, "What gives?"

Heatherpaw chuckled. "You were sleeping so deeply, I couldn't tell if you were asleep or dead? So I experimented!" Rileypaw hissed again and got up, shaking lose bits from her sandy pelt. "Yeah, well, thanks" she grunted. Heatherpaw only laughed again in reply.

"I don't know about you guys," Sparrowpaw yawned, "But I want to get some mo-"She was cut off by another yawn, "More time to sleep before training."

The other apprentices nodded their heads in agreement. Oceanfall poked her muzzle in the apprentices den. "Get a move on you little 'paws" She mewed teasingly. Sparrowpaw leapt out into the fresh air. She shivered; it was late leaf-fall and was very cold. Pricklestar and Fuzzwhisker turned up. "We all agreed that you three will be cleaning out bedding and checking elders for ticks today," Fuzzwhisker meowed to the apprentices.

"Aww!" Rileypaw and Heatherpaw both stuck their tongues out, "But why?" Pricklestar gave them a sharp glare and they both shut their mouths. "I want you to do it and not to complain," Pricklestar told them, shooting a short glance at Sparrowpaw, "You three need to know the importance of helping your clanmates, as you will be helped in the future by them."

Sparrowpaw didn't like the sound of cleaning bedding and searching for ticks, but it beat the idea of training more with her demanding mentor. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" Sparrowpaw beamed, smiling. Heatherpaw tilted his head, "How come you are so excited over this?" Heatherpaw grunted, "All I see in it is work to do."

"Oh, no reason. I think we should split the jobs, one empty bedding, one get fresh moss, and one pick ticks off the elders." Sparrowpaw suggested.

"Ok well I'll get clean moss" Heatherpaw meowed. Rileypaw opened her mouth to speak, "And I'll clean out the dirty bedding," She told them, "Sparrowpaw, you clean off ticks."

Sparrowpaw flattened her ears. _Taking advantage of me, huh. I guess that is what I get for not speaking first, _she thought crossly. There was only one elder, Shiverbody. She seemed like she would be easy to pick ticks of, since she was furless, but it would be _disgusting._

Sparrowpaw tottered over to the elder's den. Shiverbody was awake in there, a smug smile on her face. "I see you will be helping me with my ticks" She purred, "Make sure every one of them is clean of, or I will tell Pricklestar you did a bad job."

Sparrowpaw flinched. She knew how bad Pricklestar would react if Shiverbody told him that. Looking on Shiverbody's "pelt" , she saw a few ticks, and dropped mouse bile onto her. Sparrowpaw picked off ticks, crunching them in her mouth and spitting them out with disgust. She inevitably took off each tick.

Shiverbody examined herself, and glanced at Sparrowpaw with approval. "Hmm, I'll have to tell Pricklestar how well you did, and without the slightest complaint or ugly face!" She said. Sparrowpaw's eyes filled with pride. Shiverbody _never_ complimented anyone, especially not apprentices! She felt special.

A little while later…

Sparrowpaw sat in the center of camp, sharing tongues with Lilyfeather. "I had to pick ticks off of Shiverbody today," Sparrowpaw pretended to groan unpleasantly. Lilyfeather lapped at her forepaw, "Oh you poor thing," She teased, "And did Shiverbody even thank you?"

Sparrowpaw shook her head, "But she did say I did a good job."

Lilyfeather stretched her eyes, "Wow, she never compliments anyone!"

"I know, and she is going to tell Pricklestar!"

"Wow really? You must be proud."

"I am!"

Their conversation got cut short as Pricklestar trotted up to the pair. "Sparrowpaw," He mewed calmly, "I hear you did a good job with Shiverbody's ticks, and I have to say I am impressed." Sparrowpaw glowed with pride at her mentors compliment. "Th-thank you!" She stammered.

Sparrowpaw felt hot. _What is this? _She wondered. Pricklestar went on "There is a gathering tonight, you and your littermates are going." Pricklestar told her, then added to Lilyfeather, "So are you and your brothers."

_Yaaaaaaaah! _A yowl erupted from the nursery. The cats turned, and Mintwillow came rushing out of the medicine den, "Come on Bubblepaw!" Mintwillow meowed urgently, looking preoccupied, "Heatherstone must be having her kits!"

_Kits? Oh, I can't wait to see them! _Sparrowpaw noticed Twistedear, anxiously pacing around the nursery. _He must be the father,_ she inferred. Mintwillow and Bubblepaw rushed into the nursery. Sparrowpaw couldn't tell what was going on, but she heard gentle voices from inside the den. A yowl came, then another, then there was a heavy panting noise.

Mintwillow looked outside. "You may come in now" She told Twistedear. He thoughtfully bounded inside the den. Sparrowpaw looked inside the den and saw a small sandy colored she-kit and a black and white tom. "They're beautiful," Twistedear murmured, "Just like you."

Heatherstone purred and looked at her kits. "I will name the sandy she-cat Sandkit, because of her pelt." Then she turned and looked at the black and white kit, "And I will name this young warrior Smudgekit"

"I love those names," Twistedear smiled, "I wouldn't argue at all about that."

Sparrowpaw smiled and looked at her paws. This made her want to have kits of her own someday"

_Maybe I will_…

**Hey! I hoped you enjoyed! Sparrowpaw will be going to the gathering in the next chapter. I wonder what will be going on there. Please review on ways to make this better and more enjoyable!  
~Melissa**


	11. The first gathering

The sun began to set, being swallowed up by the horizon, and the moon was just coming out of hiding. "Cats, gather behind me!" Pricklestar called, "It is time for the gathering!" He turned, the cats going to the gathering falling in behind him. Sparrowpaw caught a glimpse of her littermates, their mentors, the new warriors, Dawnheart, Twistedear, and a few other warriors.

Pricklestar padded off, leading the way, with the several cats behind him following. "This is so exciting!" Sparrowpaw turned and saw Bubblepaw trotting next to her. She nodded, "Yeah it is!"

Heatherpaw was walking side by side with Lilyfeather. Sparrowpaw turned back to Bubblepaw, "I think Heatherpaw aspires Lilyfeather as a mate someday" She observed. Bubblepaw chuckled, "Indeed"

Sparrowpaw kept padding. She soon saw four tall trees ahead. _The great oaks… _They were enormous, even bigger then she imagined. Gentle voices murmured ahead. Some cats were already there. When Thunderclan emerged into fourtrees, several cats nodded their arrival. These cats were thin and lanky, their lean bodies settled down on the cool grass.

"Who are they?" Sparrowpaw wondered aloud. Cherryclaw answered her, "Those are Windclan cats, very skinny and fast. They live where there are no trees!"  
_No trees? _She wondered, _How can they hide themselves from invaders? _

"Greetings" Pricklestar nodded to the elder leader. "That's Goldenstar, and below him is his deputy, Grasspelt," Cherryclaw whispered. "I see Thunderclan is doing well" Goldenstar acknowledged.

"Indeed" Pricklestar agreed, "Now, where is Riverclan and Shadowclan, they seem to be late."

Dark colored cats started creeping from the Shadows, a light gray tom in the lead. "Shadowclan is here with a special report to make," The tom growled, "Now where is Riverclan, those fish-breathed cats are never late, so they say"

Cherryclaw mewed in Sparrowpaw's ear, "That's Wolfstar, he is the oldest leader in the forest right now, he has quite a temper though" Sparrowpaw nodded gently. As the cats stepped out, Sparrowpaw realized how skinny they were, their ribs showing through their pelts, and bones clawing through the muscles.

"They are starving…" She mewed. Wolfstar climbed on the rock as another group of cats came into the clearing. "The cat in the lead is Birchfeather, but where is Streamstar?" Cherryclaw mewed.

Birchfeather leapt onto the great rock. Wolfstar turned to him, "This looks interesting," He sneered, "Why don't Riverclan go first?"

Birchfeather stepped up and opened his mouth to speak. "Streamstar has lost her final life to a severe case of Greencough," He mewed sadly, "I, Birchstar have received my leader name and nine lives"

The cats below sank their heads in grief, all except for Shadowclan. _How rude! _She thought. "Birchstar, Birchstar!" They soon yowled. Birchstar smiled and continued, "We also have some new warriors. Welcome Silkfur, Curlbird, and Riverclan's new medicine cat, Sunshade!"

"Silkfur, Curlbird, Sunshade!" The cats below chanted. Birchstar silenced them with his tail and added, "We also have a new litter of kits, our first in the season, Moonkit and Swiftkit."

Wolfstar nodded his head for the Windclan leader to speak. "Prey is running fine in Windclan," He bellowed, "And we have a new apprentice; Petalpaw!

"Petalpaw, Petalpaw!" Came the chanting of cats. "That is all" Goldenstar finished.

"Now for Thunderclan!" Pricklestar spoke up, "It is at my utmost mirth to announce we have new warriors, Cherryclaw, Lilyfeather, and Mousefoot,"

The cats chanted their names below and the warriors' eyes shone with pride. "We also have a new litter, Smudgekit and Sandkit," He told them, "And new apprentices! Bubblepaw, Rileypaw, Heatherpaw, and Sparrowpaw!"

Sparrowpaw noticed he called out her name the loudest, and maybe even proudest. She shook her head, but felt good inside. She didn't know why she did, but she felt something.

"Now that you are done with your pointless reports" Wolfstar snarled, "I have an announcement to make."

"Go right ahead," Birchstar meowed courteously. "My clan is starving and dying right before me, we need more food," He bellowed, "Thunderclan and Windclan, Give us some of your territory!"


	12. Territory war

Yowls of rage burst through the territories. "SILENCE!" Goldenstar yowled loudly, "I do, in fact believe Wolfstar should have more territory, as Windclan needs more as well." He continued, "Thunderclan and Riverclan, give us some of your territory!"

Prickelstar and Birchstar exchanged horrified glances. "We will not give you any territory," Pricklestar spat angrily, "Thunderclan needs it just as much as you do!" Wolfstar shot Pricklestar a furious glare. "Very well," He snarled, "Then I guess both Shadowclan and Windclan will have to battle for your territories. May the battle be fought"

Windclan and Shadowclan clustered together, leaving Thunderclan and Riverclan a group. "SHADOWCLAN, ATTACK!" Wolfstar bellowed. "WINDCLAN ATTACK!" Goldenstar called after. The gathering area grew into a massive battlefield full of hissing, spitting, and battling cats. Sparrowpaw looked around, horrified.

"You, apprentices!" Fuzzwhisker called out to Sparrowpaw, Rileypaw, and Heatherpaw, "Go to camp, get reinforcements! Hurry!" Heatherpaw unsheathed his claws, "But I want to fight!" He protested. "GO!" Fuzzwhisker ordered madly.

Without any more hesitation, the apprentices fled off, pelts brushing each other's as they ran. "This is awful!" Sparrowpaw fretted, "Can't Starclan help this?"

She looked up at the sky, clouds were blocking out the moon entirely. It was clear Starclan was not approving the slightest bit on what was happening. When the apprentices got to camp, Rileypaw ran off screaming; "ATTACK ATTACK! FOURTREES FOURTREES! SHADOWCLAN AND WINDCLAN! TERRITORIES!" The cats in camp looked at her, horrified. Without a single word, they gathered up and went quickly off to help their clan. Suddenly, Bubblepaw burst from the trees into camp and fell to the earth, panting.

"Windclan and Shadowclan will decimate us!" Bubblepaw shrieked, "Sparrowpaw, only you can help us now!"

"Me?!" Sparrowpaw meowed, "You can't be serious!" "Her?!" Rileypaw and Heatherpaw echoed. Bubblepaw took a breath. "Yes!" She panted, "You were from Starclan, there has to be _something _you can do!"

Sparrowpaw blinked. "But, I'm not part of Starclan anymore, that was when I was only a kit!" She protested, "I can't do anything!"

"Just try, please" Bubblepaw whispered. "Okay…" Sparrowpaw whispered back, "But let's get back to the gathering, err I mean the battle!"

The young cats got to their paws quickly and ran through the camp's threshold. Sparrowpaw has breathing fast. _How can I help, I don't know what I'm doing!"_

When they got to fourtrees, the battle was still raging on, but even worse than before. "Sparrowpaw, do something!" Bubblepaw cried. Sparrowpaw was frustrated, "I don't know how!" She yelped.

"Just do it!" Bubblepaw called and ran off to Mintwillow, who was already treating injured cats.

_Just do it…._

The words echoed in her head.

_Just do it…_

_How? _She thought angrily. Sparrowpaw shut her eyes tightly as wind buffeted her fur.

_This is urgent, just do it…_

Sparrowpaw pushed past the wrestling pairs and climbed onto the great rock, where no cats currently were, and yowled at the top of her lungs; "STOP! STARCLAN IS ANGRY! LOOK AT THE CLOUDS"

To her misfortune, no cat took any notice of her, they continued battling furiously, hissing and clawing at each other. _Starclan help me, _she thought miserably.

_You must contemplate this, _Sparrowpaw thought to herself. She leapt down quickly and scrambled up a tree. She closed her eyes, letting sleep wash over her.

_Sleep Sparrowpaw, _a gently voice murmured, _Dream now_

The world grew fuzzy as Sparrowpaw drifted away into sleep. The sounds of hissing and snarling cats were drowned out as Sparrowpaw fell into a deep sleep.

"Wake up sleepyhead," A familiar voice roused her. Sparrowpaw blinked opened her eyes into slits. She found herself back in Starclan camp. "Wha-? Sparrowpaw mewed, noticing her mother was standing right in front of her. "Moonberry!" She yelped happily. The two nuzzled each other joyfully.

"Oh I've missed you so much," Sparrowpaw whimpered. Moonberry smiled affectionately, "As did I," She mewed to her daughter, warmth flooding her gaze, "But we don't have time for friendly reunion. The clans are in danger!"

"I can tell," Sparrowpaw retorted, "Bubblepaw expects me to help stop this battle, but what can I do, I'm only an apprentice!"

"Hush, little sparrow," Moonberry soothed, "I will help you. With the powers of Starclan, you _can_ stop this battle"

Sparrowpaw opened her mouth to protest, but Moonberry covered her daughter's mouth with her tail. "Don't worry, little one," Moonberry mewed gently, "We will help you,"

Moonberry got paler, and then Starclan started to fade. "Wait!" Sparrowpaw called out.

"It's alright, my precious daughter," Moonberry meowed, "Starclan's power is with you now…"

Sparrowpaw woke up to battling cats. She felt the spirits off her ancestors surrounding her. "I am ready," She meowed, her voice mixed with many voices of other cats, "I _will_ stop this battle."


	13. The power of Starclan

**Hey! Well now that I am past the tenth chapter, I'd like to get at least two reviews for more chapters to be posted. I'm hoping you will enjoy this chapter ^_^**

**~Melissa **

"_I will stop this battle"_

Sparrowpaw shut her eyes tightly, feeling the power of every warrior ancestor flowing through her. As her eyes opened slowly, she saw the battle raging on. _How to stop it, how to stop it…_

Sparrowpaw blinked, _something powerful… Something powerful…_

_A storm!_

She drew in a breath of air, and exhaled deeply. Suddenly, dark clouds, dark enough to see in the night sky, flooded the air. The excess clouds dropped low, making it foggy for the cats below.

_BOOM! CRASH! _A loud clap of thunder interrupted the war, sending many cats tumbling over in shock. "It's a sign!" One cat, probably a medicine cat, called out. The cats took a quick glance at the cat. "She is right…" One of them said aloud.

"Shadowclan!" Wolfstar hissed loudly, "Quit fooling around, and keep attacking!"

"The word of the leader is a warrior code," Said a large Shadowclan tom. The cats from Shadowclan braced themselves to attack again.

Sparrowpaw narrowed her eyes in fury. How _dare_ he. Her muscles grew taut and she breathed in again. A flash of lightning fell down, landing directly on Wolfstar.

Sparrowpaw widened her eyes. _I didn't mean to do that! _She soon felt the spirits leave her and move towards Wolfstar's bloodied body. He was sprawled on his side, a hole piercing right through him. Blood spurt out of him and his eyes were glazed.

"Wolfstar!" The deputy, Molestripe, cried out, "No! Please, star alive! I'm not ready to be a leader yet!"

"Yes…you are," An echoic voice called out. A sickly familiar cat lit up the clearing and stood in front of the dead leader's body. _Hawkeyes! _

Other Starclan cats appeared behind him, forming a long wall of starry cats. Sparrowpaw searched the line of cats for Moonberry, but she didn't see her. _Too bad…_ she suppressed a sigh.

"The reign of Wolfstar is over. He won't walk with us, for he ignored Starclan in times of need." Hawkeyes snarled, "Thanks to young Sparrowpaw, Shadowclan will not be led by a bloodthirsty leader."

The cats turned and looked at the young apprentice. "_Her?" _One cat called out, "She's just a tiny helpless apprentice, how could she have done anything?"

Hawkeyes narrowed his eyes. "Well, that "helpless" apprentice just made a huge storm to stop this war over your territories _and _killed your battle hungry leader." He retorted. Molestripe's mouth dropped open, "H-how?!" He stuttered angrily.

Sparrowpaw flattened her ears as some furious Shadowclan cats glared at her. "I didn't mean to" She squeaked.

"Sure you didn't" Molestripe hissed, "Then it's improbable that he is actually dead? Are you saying there's not a bloody hole in him?"

"It was a mistake… I just wanted to stop this nearly pointless, but huge, battle!" Sparrowpaw defended herself. Molestripe stood there, "But, How?" He repeated.

Berryflower made her way from the group of Starclan cats. "She had our power in her," She answered, "And we are the ones who made the lightning come down to Wolfstar, not her."

Moonberry put herself next to Berryflower, "Molestripe you are ready to become a leader!" She yowled. Suddenly, other starry cats, about seven, Sparrowpaw counted, circled around Molestripe.

A thick furred yellow tom stepped to Molestripe first. Sparrowpaw opened her ears and tried to overhear. "Molestripe, I lost my life due to many lies that were told about me," He rumbled, "This life I give you honesty, to never tell a lie to a clanmate" The tom touched his nose to Molestripe. Molestripe shivered, looking like he was freezing cold as a life rushed through him. "Whoa…" Sparrowpaw whispered to herself.

A gray tom, Sparrowpaw knew as Wolfshade, stood face-to-face with Molestripe. "Though I was strong, there was something I needed that I did not have," Wolfshade meowed, as he touched his nose to Molestripe's, "I give you the life of confidence, to have faith in your decisions for your clan." Molestripe relaxed a little, and Wolfshade stepped away.

A small black she emerged from the group and made her way up to Molestripe. "A-Aspenfall?" He mewed. "My precious son," Aspenfall whispered, "I give you the life of integrity, to admit your wrongs and try to do better," She touched her nose to Molestripe gently, and he flinched, like he got a shock. She nuzzled his gently and doubled back into the group.

As the group kept circling, a young kit tumbled out. "I am your brother, Molestripe, you may not remember me, since I died before we opened our eyes. I am Featherkit," The kitten mewed, "I give you the life of collaboration, to get input from your fellow clanmates before making any big decisions that will affect your clan." Molestripe had to bend over to touch noses with his brother. Featherkit bounced back in the crowd, "I wish we could have played!" He shouted childishly.

An elderly looking she-cat appeared from the group. "My name is Dawnstar, I am an ancient Shadowclan leader from seasons before you all were born," The she meowed calmly, "I give you a life of support, to cherish the support of your clanmates, and offer yours to them" When they touched noses, Sparrowpaw could tell with the life he felt powerful, considering he went from bending over to standing up strait. She padded slowly backwards into the group.

Sparrowpaw's eyes started to shut with tiredness when a russet she slammed right into Molestripe. "My apologies" She chuckled, then turned and grew serious, "Molestripe, my lovely mate, I give you the life of love, to love all of your clanmates how we used to love each other deeply," She stuck her muzzle right on his. The pair looked as if they were nuzzling and purring until the she backed up.

A dark brown apprentice-looking tom bounced right up to Molestripe. "I am Kinkpaw," The apprentice meowed, "I give you a life of respect, for it is what I did not have that led me into my doom" He barreled right into Molestripe and touched noses. Molestripe shook violently, pain grazing his eyes. _Wow, respect must be powerful or something, _Sparrowpaw thought.

A beautiful white and silver tabby she with a thick glossy pelt made her way gracefully over to Molestripe. "My name is Rainwhisper," She mewed in a heavenly voice, "I give you the life of care, to care for your clan as if they were your own kits," When she touched noses with him, he lost his balanced and nearly toppled over. Rainwhisper giggled and stepped back into the crowd.

A furless tom lumbered up to Molestripe. "I am Stonestar, leader before Wolfstar. I give you your final life of guidance, to always usher your clan in the right direction, no matter what." Stonestar murmured, and then touched his nose to Molestripe's. Molestripe waved his tail around. When Stonestar moved back he yowled, "Welcome your new leader, Shadowclan!"

The Starclan cats started first, "Molestar! Molestar!" They cheered. "Molestar!" Shadowclan chanted. The other clans soon chimed in, "Molestar! Molestar!" They were all cheering. "I will now choose my deputy," Molestar called out, "Bumblefang, do you accept the role of being Shadowclan's deputy?"

Bumblefang looked surprised, then nodded, "I will do my best to serve this clan," He promised.

The medicine cat of Riverclan climbed on the great rock. "We also have a new medicine cat!" She cheered happily. Sunpaw looked up at her mentor in surprise. "How wonderful!" Sparrowpaw purred. "For realizing a sign in a time of crisis, and helping your clan, I name you a full medicine cat," Dapplemist meowed, "Sunpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Sunbird, Starclan will surely agree with my decision in making you a full member of the clan."

Several cats cheered below. "Wait!" an apprentice called, "I think my clan made an awful decision, fighting when we obviously had enough food! I am leaving Windclan!"

The Windclan cats gasped in shock, then Goldenstar narrowed his eyes, "Very well then, Airpaw," He growled, "Have some filthy roughs take you in, or something,"

"Actually, I would like to join Thunderclan!" Airpaw called.

Pricklestar looked shocked for a moment, then nodded, "Thunder _is _a great clan, I suppose we can let another good cat join us," He mocked, looking directly at Goldenstar. The gold tom grumbled to himself. "Yay!" Airpaw bounced, "And yes, you are a good clan" She acknowledged jokingly.

Sparrowpaw began to pad off when she saw tons of cats lying limply on the ground. Sparrowpaw screamed as she saw one cat in particular. On the ground lay a russet tom.

"Cherry…claw?"


	14. Aftermath

"_Cherryclaw?!" _

Sparrowpaw gaped in horror. She opened her mouth to scream. _Oh Starclan no, you don't need him yet! _ _Not this one! _Cherryclaw lay there, unmoving, until suddenly he twitched. Sparrowpaw blinked, and then took in the fact that he had just moved. _He isn't dead! Or, at least I don't think he is… _She studied his body discreetly, searching for signs of life. "Phew" She sighed in relief when she saw Cherryclaw's chest slowly moving up and down.

Sparrowpaw started to laugh uncontrollably. Her mind was just pulling a prank on her. He wasn't dead. "Hey! Some cats need some help!" Sparrowpaw called. The medicine apprentice, Flamepaw, turned to look at her, then set his gaze on the dying cats.

"Help" She mewed. Flamepaw simply nodded and turned to his mentor. He whispered something Sparrowpaw couldn't quite catch, and the medicine cats started to call the others.

Mintwillow was first to rush out of the crowd of cats. "Cherryclaw?" She called, "Where is he?" Sparrowpaw was confused about Mintwillow's acting of the injured tom, then realized they are kin.

"Right over here" Sparrowpaw answered. Mintwillow rushed over to Cherryclaw. "Let's get the clans back to their camps…" Mintwillow suggested. Sparrowpaw nodded in agreement, "Why don't you do it," She told the medicine cat, "I don't think a clans would listen to just a young apprentice"

"Yeah, I guess," Mintwillow turned and called out to the cats, "Go back to your camps! There are severely injured cats!" She lifted Cherryclaw onto her back. Sparrowpaw saw Pricklestar lift Mosspelt onto his back after. At least those were the only injured cats from their clan. There were many other lame **(Lame as in unmoving) **cats from others clans still lying on the ground, their clanmates helping them up.

"Thunderclan, forward!" Pricklestar called out to his clan. He bounced to get Mosspelt further up on his back. The cats began to head out. Sparrowpaw kept looking back at Mintwillow, mainly focusing on Cherryclaw. She hoped he would get better.

Out of the blue, Pricklestar picked up his pace. Sparrowpaw sped up and placed herself next to Mintwillow. "Who do you think hurt Cherryclaw?" She asked the medicine cat. Mintwillow only sighed, "I don't know," She replied, "Whoever the anonymous murderers is in this forest are, they need to be put right."

Sparrowpaw flattened her ears and ruffled her fur. She shivered from the cold. The late leaf-fall weather was getting to her. _Oh how I miss the all-time sunny weather in Starclan _Sparrowpaw thought longingly.

When the clan got back to their camp, they were immediately questioned by the other cats who didn't go to the battle.

"Did we win?"

"What Happened?"

"Did any cats get hurt?"

"What about the other clans, what happened to them?"

Pricklestar flicked his tail to silence them. He put down the newly dead body of Mosspelt. Some cats gasped in horror. Dawnheart planted herself right next to the dead warrior's body, nuzzling him as if he were to come back if he were touched enough.

"I'm sorry, Dawnheart, "Pricklestar sighed, "But he may not be the only one. Unless Mintwillow can help Cherryclaw…"

"Cherryclaw? No my kit! My precious kit!" Leafmist wailed out loud. The she turned sharply on her sister, "You better fix him!" She snuffed. Mintwillow bowed her head, "He means as much to me as he does you," She replied, nuzzling her sister comfortingly.

"You apprentices better get some rest, you don't seem hurt, but Mintwillow will check you tomorrow just in case." Oceanfall mewed to them. "You don't have to tell me twice!" Rileypaw exclaimed as she instantly ran into the apprentices den. Heatherpaw and Sparrowpaw followed her, soon curling up in their soft nests.

Sparrowpaw shut her eyes tightly, trying to fall asleep. She tossed and turned rudely until Heatherpaw got up and glared at her, "Can you cut it out? I'm trying to sleep here!"

Sparrowpaw sighed. "Sorry," She defended herself, "But this catastrophe today! And Cherryclaw is nearly dead!"

"Whatever," Heatherpaw groaned. He turned over and nested back in place. Sparrowpaw curled back into her nest. She tried to let sleep overtake her, but it just wouldn't come. _Maybe I can go see what Mintwillow and Bubblepaw are up to… _She climbed to her paws and padded out.

The moon hung in the dark sky, glistening over the camp. Sparrowpaw turned on the way to the medicine den, and stopped. She saw cats huddled around Mosspelt's body, sitting vigil for him. "Ugh I can't believe they sat vigil without us!" Sparrowpaw growled to herself.

She noticed Blackclaw shooting her a glare. _Well, he never liked me anyways. He is worse than Pricklestar! _ She continued on to the medicine den, hoping nobody would question where she was going. Fortunately, when she arrived at the den no one asked her any questions. She padded into the den, seeing Mintwillow desperately working on Cherryclaw, trying to nurse him to life.

"How is he?" Sparrowpaw asked, anxiety edging her voice. To Sparrowpaw's disappointment Mintwillow shook her head, "Not so well, I don't know if he will live another night…"

The young apprentice felt tears brushing to the rim of her eyes. She knew it was a very rare occasion for a cat to cry, but she couldn't help herself. Cherryclaw meant a lot to her, and maybe something more. Then she stared at the cobwebs on Cherryclaw's body. When she saw she nearly burst with anger. "This cobweb is counterfeit!" She exclaimed, "Where is real cobweb? He needs real cobweb!"

Mintwillow looked down. Sparrowpaw then noticed Bubblepaw asleep nearby, soon coming awake. "Oh well, we ran out of dry Cobwebs, Cherryclaw is bleeding so much!" Mintwillow huffed. _Huh, it's unlike Mintwillow to act so… sarcastic._

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sparrowpaw asked. Bubblepaw stood up, "Actually yes," She meowed, "Could you find us some cobwebs?" Sparrowpaw nodded and ran to the entrance of the den. "Wait!" Mintwillow called, "No, we cannot have a young apprentice search for herbs in the dead of night. Go, get some sleep, Sparrowpaw."

"But… But I want to help!" Sparrowpaw protested. Mintwillow only shook her head at her, "It is too dangerous, especially after this fight. Even though it was resolved," Then she added, "And a lot of Shadowclan cats are likely to be furious at you for killing their leader, even if it was by mistake. Sorry…"

Sparrowpaw was distraught. She couldn't stand around and do nothing when Cherryclaw was on the brink of death! _Maybe I don't always have to follow the rules… _She thought smugly. With not a second thought, Sparrowpaw charged into the forest. She was exuberant.

_ I will help my clan…. I will help Cherryclaw!_


	15. All for what? (Chapter 13, unlucky 13)

Sparrowpaw pelted out of the camp entrance. _I've got to help Cherryclaw _she told herself. The moon sank slightly, nearing the ground, promising the light of day soon. _Grrrllrrrrrmmm. _Sparrowpaw's stomach growled loudly. "Maybe I should find some food first," Sparrowpaw thought out loud.

She stopped and lifted her muzzle, scenting for any sign of prey. _Nothing here… _She sighed. Sparrowpaw kept trotting cautiously, searching for prey or enemies, or worse, a night patrol finding her. She shook her head and padded on, her hunger getting the better of her.

"Oh Gross!" Sparrowpaw exclaimed, wrinkling her nose. On the ground in front of her lay a puddle of gruesome green-brown liquid that bubbled and smelled of crowfood. "I'm staying clear of that mess," She grumbled. Sparrowpaw began to start walking again, when she stopped abruptly. _Prey?_ She wondered, smelling a meaty scent behind her. Sparrowpaw instantly followed the scent, tracing back to the pile of goop.

"Huh, should I, or should I not eat this?" She asked herself looking at an already-dead mouse lying near the puddle, "Well, I guess I'm hungry enough to eat just about anything. I just hope Pricklestar doesn't find out, oh the lecture he'd give me!" Sparrowpaw bent over and gave the prey a sniff. It smelled funny, but not too bad so she swallowed it up quickly.

The hunger in the young she's belly soon ebbed away and Sparrowpaw got ready to head off. The point of this "journey" was to find some real cobwebs for Cherryclaw, so he didn't bleed to death. Sparrowpaw didn't know what she would do without him. She came to a trot, looking around for cobwebs. 

"Nothing here..." She mumbled. The Shadowclan border was stinking nearby. Maybe there would be some cobwebs there. Sparrowpaw crept close to the border, keeping a sharp eye and ear for Shadowclan cats. None were around, fortunately.

The apprentice swung her head from side to side, searching desperately for the sticky white web. Sparrowpaw was about to give up when she saw a huge spider web. _Oh what luck! _She ran up to the web, not realizing she had just crossed the border. She grabbed the cobweb joyfully in her jaws.

Before she could step back, Sparrowpaw heard some cats. Shadowclan cats, by the scent of it. "Oh no" She whispered, knowing well that after the incident they would definitely not be hospitable to her.

Sparrowpaw turned and ran, the cobwebs still hanging from her jaws. "I scent Thunderclan," A tom growled. _Mouse-dung! _She cursed silently under her breath, breaking into a run. _Least I'm good at climbing trees; _Sparrowpaw mewed quietly, nearly sighing with relief as she scrambled at a trunk.

"I think she's gone, let's just leave," A she hissed, "Besides, it is Thunderclan territory now, you know how protective those foolish cats are of every little bit of their precious land." Sparrowpaw saw the others nod, "Yeah let's just go," Another cat agreed. Without another word, the cats padded away.

"Thank Starclan!" Sparrowpaw mewed with relief. She leapt from the tree and landed with a _thump _onto the ground. She was about to pad away when she heard a yowl. "Stop!" A deep voice snarled. Sparrowpaw turned, horror of being caught flooding through her, "Hey, you're that Starclan powered apprentice, aren't you? We'd better take you to Molestar," He sneered.

The rest of the patrol shoved Sparrowpaw in between them, keeping her inside the circle the cats formed. She still had the cobweb in her jaws, clasping onto them tightly so they wouldn't fall out. A small Shadowclan she turned to Sparrowpaw. "You'd better give us the medicine you stole," She growled.

Sparrowpaw hesitated, then dropped the cobweb at her feet. "There," She snarled. "Thank you." The she mewed sarcastically, then she lowered her head to pick it up.

The sun was rising, shining a scarlet light. The patrol cats were dappled with the red dawn gleam, and Sparrowpaw flattened her ears. She was told the Shadowclan cats would be vindictive about the "Accident" with the lightning, but she didn't listen.

The patrol leader came to a halt at the camp. They led her inside. "Molestar," The deep-voiced tom from before dipped his head respectively at his leader, "We found this apprentice venturing over the border." Molestar gazed at her and narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you the one who murdered out great leader?" He growled.

Sparrowpaw took in a breath loudly. "Y-yes… I was" She whispered. "Look, it's a Thunderclan cat!" A kit squealed loudly, "Let's go kill it!" A queens gentle voice came from the same area as the kit's, "Hush Dustkit," The queen reprimanded the kit scornfully.

Molestar sat, thinking. "Let her go," He at last decided, "She has done no harm to us." Sparrowpaw sighed with relief, and then he added, "Make sure Pricklestar knows what happened. _Oh no, no, no, not Pricklestar! _She thought miserably, _oh Starclan; I will be in trouble for moons!_

The lead cat nodded and started to pad away with Sparrowpaw. The two walked until they reached the Thunderclan border. "I think I can get back from here," Sparrowpaw meowed. "No, we were ordered to let Pricklestar know about this mistake," He replied sternly. "Oh but he won't care," Sparrowpaw insisted, "Please, just let me go back already."

To her disappointment, he shook his head and continued walking. When they finally arrived at the Thunderclan camp, Sparrowpaw ran in ahead of the tom and into camp. "They took me as prisoner!" She wailed, trying to sound convincing. "They _what?" _Pricklestar and Mintwillow questioned simultaneously.

The tom dipped his head in greeting. "I'm afraid your apprentice has a little… over exaggeration on what happened." He told them, "This little 'paw strayed too far across the border and got taken into our camp. We got a message she was trying to steal out herbs, since we found her with cobweb in her mouth."

Mintwillow turned sharply on Sparrowpaw, narrowing her eyes, but she looked saddened, in a way. "We understand, and I believe you, so you may go now," Pricklestar meowed, trying to look rather happy. "You do not need to patronize what we think happened, but I am glad you believe us. I will be going, now, then." And with that, the tom turned and padded away.

"Wait!" Pricklestar ordered, "Oceanfall, Fuzzwhisker, Dawnheart, give this cat a proper export, if you may" The three cats dipped their heads and followed the tom. Pricklestar then turned on Sparrowpaw, "And you, young she-cat, aren't going anywhere until you give me an explanation."

Sparrowpaw sighed and started to explain what happened and how she wanted to save Cherryclaw. Pricklestar nodded his head, "You intentions were good, but remember to _stay out_ of other clan territories, do you understand?" Sparrowpaw nodded her head quickly, afraid of any punishment. Pricklestar's gaze softened,

"You don't need punishment, I'm afraid," He mewed sadly, "Cherryclaw is dead,"

**Hey! I'm sorry I made Cherryclaw die, for those of you who may have liked him ;-; but this story needs some excitement, does it not? Any who, I am going to start a new story soon, called the fifth clan, which is about a loner who finds out about clan life and tries to start his own. Unlike this story, it takes place in the Lake Territory. I need OC's for the story though! **

**If you want your OC featured, make sure you fill out the format:  
Name: (And a realistic name, I won't put any Smilefurs or Wishbreezes in)**

**Age: (In moons)**

**Rank: (In clan, may be leader, deputy, medicine cat, warrior, apprentice, kit, queen, elder.)**

**Clan: (Unless you want the OC to be a rough, in that case he/she may be able to join the rough clan)**

**Appearance: (Something a cat might actually look like, no purple or red eyes and please no green fur)**

**Family: (Optional, may put mother, father, sister, brother, mate, kits, etc)**

**Backstory: (also optional, a brief description of the cat's life story)**

**Extra info: (If there is something else you want me to know, please mention it!) **

**Thanks!**

**~Melissa ;)**


	16. Effects

"No…"  
Sparrowpaw blinked her eyes and shook her head disbelievingly. "Stop lying!" She screamed. Pricklestar only gazed at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry" He mewed, hanging his head, "But it's true. He lost too much blood and didn't make it. Mintwillow is devastated, and so is Bubblepaw."

A strong wind blew from outside the den. Sparrowpaw shivered in the cold air. "Why don't you go see the medicine cats," Pricklestar suggested, rubbing gently against Sparrowpaw to warm her up. The dappled she nodded, and padded out of the den.

_ Maybe Pricklestar didn't know the truth, maybe he is still alive and he only wanted to tease me, _Sparrowpaw knew that no matter how much she thought differently, it wouldn't change the truth she knew was true. Antagonizing **(Random Comment: They are annoying to Sparrowpaw, don't comment on that T.T)** mews erupted from the nursery. "I'M A BIG OL' BADGER!" Smudgekit squealed loudly. Sparrowpaw twitched her ears and padded on, "Well I'm a strong warrior! I can beat a badger! I can beat ANYTHING, even Shadowclan cats!" Sandkit shot back

_ Shadowclan… more like Jerkclan, or Idiotclan. _"Be quiet!" Shimmerkit puffed, "We are going to be made apprentices, so you'd better not distract us!" Sparrowpaw chuckled at the kits' racket, remember when she was a small kit playing with Moonberry. _Those were the good old days… _She sighed.

As she emerged into the usually sweet, herb smelling den, Sparrowpaw stopped and wrinkled her nose. "What is that stench!?" She exclaimed. She saw Mintwillow sitting with her head down, and Bubblepaw trying to clean up the mess of blood and used herbs. Sparrowpaw's gaze flickered to the corner of the den, where she saw Cherryclaw gazing lifelessly out at the walls of the den.

_Oh Starclan, why so young? _ "Oh, hi Sparrowpaw" Bubblepaw said quietly, flicking her tail. "I didn't notice you were here" Sparrowpaw ignored the greeting, "How is Mintwillow coping?" She asked, staring at the non-moving she. Bubblepaw gaze a contemptuous snort. "She won't do _anything. _I've tried to talk to her, make compromises, and even physically bumped her, but she won't do anything but sit there and sleep! She won't even eat what I give to her!"

"Oh, she must be really sad about this, I mean, Cherryclaw was her nephew. You really can't blame her." Sparrowpaw pointed out. Bubblepaw growled with annoyance, "Well, I don't care who he is to her, I am _not_ the only medicine cat around here."

"Oh well, I guess I'll be going then," Sparrowpaw meowed.

"Ok bye."

Sparrowpaw exited the den. She felt cold after leaving the cozy place. Fallen leaves coated the ground and more leaves kept falling. Sparrowpaw battered at one and sighed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Pricklestar's bellow erupted from the high rock. _Apprentice ceremony, I'm guessing. _

"Today, we welcome three new apprentices into the clan!" He called proudly, "Shimmerkit, Honeykit, and Firekit, please step forward."

The three kits bounced forward, nearly toppling over one another. Shimmerkit stood in the lead, puffing out her chest in pride. "Shimmerkit, from this day forward you will be known as a Thunderclan apprentice, Shimmerpaw. Your mentor will be Thrushpelt. Thrushpelt, you have had many apprentices, and have taught them all well. I believe you will pass down your skills to young Shimmerpaw." Pricklestar announced. Shimmerpaw nuzzled her father and ran into Thrushpelt, nearly knocking him over as they touched noses. Sparrowpaw watched the eager new apprentices in amusement. _Too bad my apprentice ceremony wasn't all happy and fun like that, _Sparrowpaw thought_. _

"Firekit," Pricklestar beckoned him with his tail, "From this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw, your mentor will be Dawnheart, I believe her skills will pass down to you, and will make you a great warrior" Firepaw raced over to Dawnheart, then slowed down to touch noses with her. Dawnheart smiled slightly at her new apprentice.

"Now, Honeykit," Pricklestar called gently. The small kit scrabbled onto the rock, next to her father, "Honeykit, from this day forward until you have earned your warrior title, you will be known as Honeypaw. Mousefoot, I believe you are ready for your first apprentice, so I will give you Honeypaw." Honeypaw calmly padded down next to his new mentor. Mousefoot was already looking excited. "He seems more excited than his apprentice," Heatherpaw whispered to Sparrowpaw, chuckling.

"Shimmerpaw, Firepaw, Honeypaw!" The cats chanted the names of the new apprentices. "Shimmerpaw, Firepaw, Honeypaw!" Sparrowpaw cheered along, only half paying attention to what was going on. She could only think about the notorious Shadowclan and their old belligerent leader, Wolfstar. _If it weren't for him, Cherryclaw and Mosspelt… and Cherryclaw would still be alive. _

"We also need a new mentor for young Airpaw, since she is no longer a Windclan apprentice" Pricklestar announced, "Airpaw, your new mentor will be Turtlemoon, since she no longer has her kits to deal with. I trust she will pass down much knowledge to Airpaw."

Airpaw purred and touched noses with her new mentor. "Dismissed!" Pricklestar finished, leaping off the rock. The cats below soon dispersed back to their dens. Oceanfall was down organizing patrols. "I want Creamfur, Dawnheart, and Firepaw to patrol the border near Shadowclan," She directed, "And for Sparrowpaw, Onefang, and I to go hunting,"

The cats on the border patrol nodded and left. "Alright," Oceanfall beckoned Sparrowpaw and Onefang, "Let's get our hunting on,"

Oceanfall took the lead and padded onward, leaving Sparrowpaw and Onefang to follow. _I guess I should try to focus, so I don't make a dope out of myself, _Sparrowpaw told herself, trying not to think about Cherryclaw and Shadowclan.

Onefang opened his mouth to taste the air. "I scent mouse," He grunted, "I'll go find it, and try to catch it," He turned and stalked away towards the scent. _That leaves the two of us, _Sparrowpaw thought.

"Sparrowpaw, do you smell that?" Oceanfall asked. "Smell wha-"Sparrowpaw broke off as she scented a shrew, "Hey, I'll try to catch that!" She said. Oceanfall purred, "Go for it, and remember to meet back at this oak by sun-high,"

Sparrowpaw dipped her head and padded off. The cool wind blew past her fur, and it was challenging for s hunter to not rustle up the leaves piled up on the ground. "I've got to be careful" Sparrowpaw whispered to herself as she stalked slowly up to the shrew. When the scrawny rodent came into sight, she flattened herself to the ground and moved slowly. _I can catch this, I can catch this… _The shrew looked up and ran away. "No!" Sparrowpaw yelled and she took off after the shrew. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and pounced square on the shrew.

"Huh, Congratulations, you _barely_ passed your first hunting assessment," A familiar deep voice rang from the bushes, "If you'd didn't run fast enough, you would have blew it." Sparrowpaw spun around, seeing Pricklestar smirking right behind her. "Assessment?" She echoed, confusing edging her voice. "Well, I wanted to… surprise you," He snickered, flicking his tail. Sparrowpaw flattened her ears and dug at the ground, "You could have told me, I might have done better if I had knew"

Pricklestar's nose twitched with annoyance, "You passed, didn't you?" He retorted, "And besides, you need to hunt well _all_ the time, not just during an assessment." Sparrowpaw didn't reply, knowing he had a point. "Okay" She mumbled. The Thunderclan leader let out an amused snort and opened his mouth, "You might want to head back to camp, the nests in the nursery need to be taken out."

Sparrowpaw sighed, "Why me? Can't one of the newer apprentices do the dirty work?" Pricklestar narrowed his eyes and lowered his head to hers. "Don't talk back to me, I am the leader as well as your mentor, I make the decisions. Maybe you need to do _more _than just cleaning nests." He scolded. "No, no! Just cleaning out bedding is fine," Sparrowpaw insisted. _Why is he so mean all the time? _She wondered.

Sparrowpaw didn't really feel as if he were mean, she just wished he were more considerate. Maybe he is a good cat on the inside… Maybe there is a warm flame trapped inside all that ice…

She padded off to camp, ready to clean out the nests.

_I need to break that ice_


End file.
